Rachel's New Pet
by RumChocolateSouffle
Summary: Klaine AU. Kurt is Rachel's first and only pet. A handsome tomcat, he cannot possibly imagine having to share Rachel with another pet. When Rachel gets a new puppy named Blaine, will Kurt be able to maintain his disgust with the idea, or will he learn - or be forced - to accept Blaine?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Klaine AU. Kurt is Rachel's first and only pet. Being handsome tomcat, he cannot possibly imagine having to share Rachel with another pet. When Rachel gets a new puppy named Blaine, will Kurt be able to maintain his disgust with the idea, or will he learn (or be forced) to accept Blaine?**

**I've seen so many gifs of making Kurt a kitty and Blaine a puppy, I just had to write it. Let me know what you think in reviews! Thank you!**

* * *

Kurt was the only pet of the Berry family, and he was perfectly fine with that. He received however many pats and cuddles as he so desired from Mr. and Mr. Berry's only daughter, Rachel. She would run home every day after her dance lessons with her brunette pig tails bouncing along with her pink tutu. She'd always throw her school backpack on the floor by her closet, and find Kurt lying on her plush pink blanket on her bed, ready to welcome her home.

Kurt meowed affectionately as Rachel jumped on her bed next to him, scratching him behind his ears. He pressed his head further into her touch and purred. Rachel was his favorite human in the world. She always smelled of flowery lotions and soaps, and her hands were always so soft on his coat.

Rachel's dads got Kurt the cat for her eighth birthday. After she blew out the candles with all her breath, making a wish in the process, one of her dads came into the kitchen holding a handsome kitten with an emerald bow tied around Kurt's tiny, gray neck. Rachel squealed with delight, for it was her birthday wish to have such a handsome cat as Kurt.

She was now ten years old, but Kurt had not lost even the slightest bit of shine in his coat, the slightest glimmer in his sapphire eyes. Rachel liked to trace the darker stripes in Kurt's coat, admiring how his tail curled at the end with the stripes following as he swished it back and forth.

Kurt watched Rachel as she hung up her ballet shoes, tutu, and pink hair ribbons. Kurt swatted his paw at the ribbon she accidentally dropped within his reach. Rachel giggled as she continued to wave the hair accessory in front of Kurt's face. Kurt crouched, this time ready, and managed to bat the ribbon out of Rachel's hand. He played with it between his feet as Rachel tried to wrestle it out of his paws.

"Kurt, I need that!"

Kurt grasped the pink ribbon between his teeth, leapt gracefully off of her bed and ran into the hallway. Because the hallways had wooden floors, Kurt slipped a bit as he rounded the corner. Rachel was giggling as she chased Kurt around the house. She managed to trap him in a corner. In response, Kurt submitted to his capture, rolling on his back and waving his paws playfully.

Rachel drew the chewed ribbon from Kurt's mouth, rolling her eyes at him for continuing being so cute.

Her dad laughed as he looked up from his newspaper. "We have plenty more ribbons, Rachel."

"Thanks, daddy." Rachel kissed him on the cheek. She sat down next to him, cuddling up to his arm. "Daaaaddy?"

"Mm?"

"What would you sat to the idea of getting another pet?"

Mr. Berry put down his paper, looking over at his daughter, who was trying and failing to bat her eyelashes in a discreet manner. "And what kind of pet would this be?"

"…umm… a puppy?" Rachel started to talk faster now, "I mean Kurt probably can get used to him, he's such a sweet cat and he'd have a friend to play with while I'm away at school or dance or – "

"Whoa, slow down, tiger." Mr. Berry called Rachel tiger when she started to talk fast, which usually happened at least twice a day. Rachel gave a tiger growl in response.

"Your dad and I were actually discussing that not too long ago. As a matter of fact, we'd probably enjoy another little pet too. Kurt probably wouldn't mind." Mr. Berry trailed off to glance at Kurt, who curled himself under a dining room chair. His head was resting on his back paws, his tail starting to slow down.

Rachel started to bounce on her bottom on the couch. "Really? You mean it?"

Mr. Berry laughed and nodded, tickling Rachel.

"Ahh! You are the best daddy in the world!" Rachel fell off the couch in laughter.

The other Mr. Berry entered the room now, home from work, shedding his coat. "Hey, what about your other best daddy in the world?"

"Aw, daddy, you know what I mean. I love both of you." Rachel enveloped her fathers in a hug, as tight as she could manage for a little girl her size.

Rachel skipped to where Kurt was trying to sleep. "Kurt, you're gonna get a new friend to play with!"

Kurt's ears pricked up at the mention of his name. He purred into Rachel's hand.

"A new puppy!" Rachel said enthusiastically.

Kurt stopped purring immediately. A puppy means a dog, and a dog means a filthy, loud, unintelligent creature, who would prefer chasing his own tail than doing more important things with his life like curling in a sunny window or watching the birds outside.

"This is so exciting!" Rachel skipped up once more to hug her fathers thank you.

This was more definitely _not_ exciting in Kurt's feline eyes. He'd have to spend his precious time showing this…_dog_ how to behave and telling him repeatedly to not disturb him as he naps. He'd have to share Rachel's bed with the new dog, Rachel's time, but most importantly, Rachel. Kurt felt like Rachel was his and only his. Rather than him belonging to Rachel, Rachel belongs to him. Kurt knows her scent anywhere, and has rubbed his own scent on every inch of the Berry household.

No, this was definitely _not_ exciting news.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Things heat up as Kurt realizes that Rachel is going through with the adoption. Who will he go to for help? Please leave me a review and let me know what you think. As always, thanks for reading!**

* * *

Rachel woke the next morning as usual, patting a still sleeping Kurt on the head as she shuffled out of bed into her fuzzy pink slippers. She yawned as she made her way to her bathroom to wash her face and get ready for school. After shutting the door, Kurt heard her turn on the water of the faucet, causing him to come to his senses and wake up himself. He stretched across Rachel's bed, flexing his claws and rolling over.

He suddenly remembered the events of yesterday afternoon. Rachel was getting another pet. A dog, to be precise. Kurt curled up his face in disgust as he saw the cut-out of the latest newspaper pinned on the back of Rachel's closet door. It presumably was the very canine Rachel was intending to adopt. Kurt jumped gracefully to her wooden desk to get a better look at the new member of the Berry household.

It was a small puppy; however, it had the potential to grow, as all dogs do. Its fur was a striking black color. Kurt thought Rachel would lose it as soon as she'd turn out the lights for the night. A closer inspection showed that his fur had the slightest curl to it – the epitome of puppy cuteness. Ugh, and his nose! It was big and black, and probably wet, too. Pair that with his piercing brown eyes, and you've got the perfect puppy dog face. Kurt almost spat at the sheer pathetic nature of this dog. But then he remembered that Rachel fell in love with him for the same reasons – his piercing eyes, handsome coat, and kitten-like whiskers...

He shook his head. A dog and a cat simply could not be compared like that. Kurt's ears twitched as he heard Rachel take the towel off of the rack to dry her face. He quickly leapt back to her bed and sat on his hind legs just as she opened the door. Rachel smiled and patted Kurt once more as she made her way to her closet to pick out what to wear to school.

"Did you see the puppy, Kurt?" Rachel pointed to the black and white clipping on the door. "Isn't he handsome?"

Of course Kurt saw the puppy, but he hid his disgust by giving Rachel a soft _meow_.

"Of course, you will always be the most handsome, Kurt." Kurt really did like this comment, and he showed this truthfully by nuzzling his nose into Rachel's hand.

Rachel finished dressing, tied her hair into pigtails, and kissed Kurt on the head as she always did before Mr. and Mr. Berry would hug her good-bye. Mr. and Mr. Berry then left for work themselves thirty minutes after seeing Rachel out the door. "Hold down the fort, Kurt," they'd often tell them before going out the garage door in their separate cars.

Kurt usually took these six hours to himself by napping in the windowsill, watching the birds outside, or playing with his mouse toys. But today, he didn't feel like doing any of the normal things he frequently did. This puppy was going to be here soon, and Kurt needed help dealing with it.

Kurt went to the back door that led to the Berry's backyard, praying that someone forgot to lock it. He jumped onto the table by that door, preparing to launch himself at the doorknob. He crouched low, and sprung up using his back legs for leverage. Kurt reached his front paws out and grabbed onto the doorknob, forcing it down as gravity took over. To his luck and amazement, the door was open. He fell down onto the tile floor without a sound and bounded out onto the deck. Kurt located the rock he'd always use to prop the door open while he was away and wedged it between the door and the frame. After doing this, Kurt ran down from the deck and into the bushes and trees beyond.

Kurt found the fault in the fence easily, as it was concealed by a large rosebush near the back corner. Therefore, it was invisible to the passerby, for only if you were as small and limber as Kurt could you reach the hole. Patching it was simply out of the question, unless you were to go about removing the entire bush, a feat too tedious for busy men like Mr. and Mr. Berry. Kurt slunk underneath it without difficulty and trotted to the familiar part of the forest he often visited.

Kurt reached the landmark boulder quicker than he usually did, but they were already there.

"So, what brings you to our forest, Kurt?" a soothing voice called from somewhere above him.

"Shh, Santana, give him a chance to settle before answering questions," another purred from a different branch.

Kurt glanced around him looking for the sources of the voices, but the leaves on these trees had grown thicker since his last visit.

"Hey man, I'm glad you could make it back. I was beginning to w – " this last voiced was silenced by a paw before it could finish its sentence.

Kurt sat back on his hind legs, holding his head as tall and proud as he could. He was not going to show his fear this time.

Suddenly, the silencer of the last voice Kurt heard landed in front of him, kicking up orange earth as he balanced his fall.

"Sebastian," Kurt said in a bored voice.

"Why, Kurt…ssso glad you could make it," Sebastian held out the "s" sound a little longer than necessary, making him sound like a snake. He began to circle Kurt, playfully stalking him. Sebastian was a dark brown cat with even darker markings. One of his ears was ripped from a fight long ago. Kurt noticed a new scar over his left eye, making it unable to open as wide as his right.

Kurt rolled his eyes at Sebastian's usual dramatic display. "I'm not in the mood, Sebastian. I came here to talk to everybody."

"Hmmph, I just wanted to play," Sebastian grinned showing his white, pointy teeth.

The other cats leapt down from their hiding places. The cat named Santana spoke. "What's up?" She curled herself up next to the boulder and began licking her Siamese coat.

"It's Rachel –" Kurt began.

"Rachel! I've always liked her! She's so nice, giving us food at – "

"Will you forget about your stomach for one second, Finn?" Santana hissed. The cat named Finn retreated into the shade of a tree. He was a black cat, with a white tuxedo-like chest and white paws. The shadows concealed his face. "What about Rachel, Kurt?"

"She's getting a new pet."

"Ooh, I hope she's hot," Puck said, sticking his tail up and strutting about. Puck was a beige cat with a dark stripe down his back.

"Honestly Puck, we don't even know if she's a girl yet," Santana playfully swatted at his head. "Although I would enjoy another girl. I've about had enough with all of your boyish ways." She flicked her tail, annoyed.

Kurt spoke now, before they were misled anymore. "It's not a new cat she's getting, guys."

"Please tell me it's not a bird, man. I don't think I could be nice enough to it," Finn spoke up from the shadows.

Kurt sighed. The cats around him all gave him a worried look, all apart from Sebastian. "She's adopting… a dog."

Every cat gave a perturbed _hiss! _As soon as Kurt mentioned this.

"What is she thinking?"

"A cat and a dog do not go together!"

"At least there will finally be an animal here that's dumber than Finn."

"Hey!"

Kurt growled at all of them to stop talking. "I don't like it anymore than all of you. But what should I do? I don't want to make Rachel upset…"

"Ugh, you and your connection to humans. I'll say what I've always said – if you were like us, no loyalty to any human of any sort, you could do whatever you wanted, whenever you wanted," Puck said.

Santana didn't say anything. She used to be a housepet, like Kurt, but she ran away. She sometimes had regret for her actions, thinking about her family that had saved her from the shelter, about how she had repaid them like this… She quickly shook the memory from her head. Kurt's situation was much different from her own.

Finn didn't have anything to say, for fear of being shushed by Sebastian once again.

"I'd know what I'd do if I were you." Sebastian leapt on to the boulder, situating himself proudly on the highest point.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"Make chaos," he grinned evilly. "Prove to Rachel that you're the only pet for her."

"But I –"

"Look, Kurt. Do you want this dog gone? Then prove it," Sebastian hissed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello! I wanted to get another chapter in before I leave for camp. So here you are! We meet puppy Blaine.**

* * *

Kurt awoke the next afternoon by the sound of Rachel running through the garage door and hallway into her bedroom at top speed. Kurt heard her strip her pink tutu and throw it in her closet without bothering to hang it up. Then she was off again, stomping her way through the hallway, whizzing past Kurt on the windowsill in the living room, and finally to the garage door once again.

Kurt yawned, stretched, and positioned himself in a sitting position. He heard Rachel squeal with delight as he heard Mr. and Mr. Berry's feet tapping up the stairs. One of Rachel's dads set something heavy down on the tile floor with a grunt, while the other walked into the kitchen with what appeared to be a baby gate. Kurt's ears pricked up as he heard a faint whining sound from deeper inside the kitchen.

Before Mr. Berry set up the gate, Rachel skipped through the kitchen to Kurt on the sofa and patted him on the head, ruffling his fur. "He's here, Kurt! Wait until you see him!"

Mr. Berry chuckled at his only daughter. "Well they won't be able to be best friends quite yet. We're gonna set up this gate so they can get to know each other before we let them interact." Rachel kissed Kurt on the top of his gray head and ran back to help her fathers with the newest member of the household.

As soon as Kurt heard the metal cage being opened, a foreign scent filled his nostrils. It was almost muggy, a heavy scent. It was probably masked to the humans by the faint trace of soap that Kurt also detected. Nevertheless, Kurt still wrinkled his nose at the unfamiliarity of it. Kurt decided he wouldn't "greet" the new puppy until the Berrys were out of the house; he wasn't sure if he could keep his catlike pride in front of them.

He got his chance that evening. Mr. and Mr. Berry were taking Rachel to see the new princess movie tonight at the theater. No doubt, Rachel would purchase it when it was on DVD, and she and Kurt would watch it one evening on her bed, Rachel petting Kurt the entire time. Well, that's how it has been in the past. Who knows what this dog will do to Rachel and Kurt's usual bonding time.

Kurt decided on a second thought that greeting the dog could wait until after a nap. He pawed at the cushions on the couch and finally, after making sure the crimson pillows were just the right softness, curled up for his nap.

He was slowly drifting to sleep when he heard something. He thought it was part of his dream and shook it off as he tried to close his eyes tighter. But still he heard it. He opened his eyes and realized that no, this was not part of a dream.

"Kuuuuuurrrt?" The way his name was uttered was innocent, yet urgent.

Kurt yawned as he heard his name yet again, this time with a whine at the end. He stood up from his nest of pillows and waltzed into the kitchen, after briefly shaking his head of fuzzy sleep.

"_What?_" Kurt demanded, just as he rounded the corner. That was when he saw the puppy. It looked smaller than it did in the picture, more...vulnerable. It had the same greenish eyes and large, dark brown nose.

The dog barked when it saw Kurt. "I'm Blaine," he said. He started to hop back and forth behind the gate, from one side to another on his hind legs. Kurt started to laugh at the sheer ridiculous nature of baby canines, but then stopped himself. He most certainly was not going to let this dog know that it could make Kurt laugh like that.

After regaining his composure, Kurt straightened himself up again with his nose in the air, fluffing himself. "Alright, dog, let's get some things straight here."

"What do you mean, Kurt? Don't you wanna play?" Blaine's eyes grew hurt as he lowered his tail and sat on his back legs.

Kurt's expression softened a little as he saw how sad Blaine looked. But then he reminded himself that this was his territory, and he wasn't going to let some dog's puppy face steal it away from him.

"I most certainly do not _play. _And besides that, I mean that there's some rules to lay down if you're gonna be living here. First off, let's take care of the whole 'disturbing me while I'm napping' concept like you just did. That is a no-no. Next, keep those infant teeth of yours to yourself. Biting will get you in trouble. Finally, and most importantly, Rachel is _mine_. I get dibs on her time. Think you can follow those easy rules, dog?"

Blaine took a few wobbly steps backward. His puppy legs were not used to supporting his full body weight just yet. "…I have a name…" he said quietly, his muzzle drooping toward the ground.

Kurt felt bad that he was treating this innocent puppy so poorly. He didn't even do anything wrong. He comes into this strange place, probably leaving his mother in the process, just knowing that this little girl thought he was "simply adorable." Kurt shook his head once more. Sebastian said he needed to create chaos. And Kurt couldn't create said chaos if he was all buddy-buddy with the puppy. (Kurt chuckled to himself for this unintentional rhyme.) But Sebastian has had encounters with dogs before, so Kurt had to trust him, right?

Before Kurt could feel any more regret he turned away from Blaine who was still crestfallen. Blaine only wanted to play with Kurt. Rachel was talking endlessly in the car about how much fun he would have with her kitty named Kurt. She said how Kurt was handsome like himself, liked to sleep a lot, and was a great cat. Blaine wondered if perhaps Rachel had another pet Kurt, or perhaps the real pet Kurt was tied up in a closet somewhere so this imposter could scare Blaine. Well, Blaine wasn't scared. He was more confused. His little puppy mind couldn't wrap around the fact that this cat was not the amazing cat Rachel was raving about.

Blaine was determined to find that cat in the Kurt he had just conversed with.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry about that little hiatus...ahem. I've been busy finishing up my summer homework, along with marching band rehearsals. Here's the next chapter, it's a little shorter. I had a hard time thinking of things for this chapter :P Let me know what you think of the somewhat Kurt's perspective at the beginning and then Blaine's perspective at the end!  
**

* * *

The alarm sounded and Rachel awoke peacefully, first stretching her arms in her pink, plush bed before blinking slowly to adjust her eyes to the sunlight now creeping through the edges of her curtains. She sat up in her bed, realizing at once that her room was not the way it was when she went to sleep. She had Kurt curled up next to her body on one side, with Blaine at the foot of her bed. Kurt and Blaine had already gotten to know each other through the gate in the kitchen, and this was the first night Rachel decided to have both of them sleep next to her.

But Kurt and Blaine were not as she left them. Kurt was closer to the headboard, fast asleep next to Rachel's chest. And Blaine...where was Blaine? Her bookshelf most definitely was not how Rachel had left it either. Her beloved wooden bookshelf containing countless stories that she had read multiple times or still had yet to read. Sometimes on holidays, her dads would hide a new story within its boundaries. Rachel still didn't think she has found all of the new stories they have weaved within her familiar books. But her usually orderly library was in a state of chaos this morning. Her precious books were strewn all over her butterfly rug. They were thrown about randomly, opened to random pages. Some pages were even ripped from the spine of certain books! Sitting in the middle of this mess, sound asleep was her brand new innocent puppy, Blaine.

She jumped out of bed and shouted, "Blaine!" At the sound of his name, Blaine's ears pricked up and his eyes blinked slowly awake taking in the girl with messy pigtails and cheetah print pajamas yelling at him. He looked around at the source of her anger, shocked by what he saw. He most certainly did not make this mess. He fell asleep just as Rachel and Kurt did, dreaming well into the night, too tired to do anything. And now he was being wrongly blamed for this mess. Since he had no way of telling Rachel he didn't do this, he did the only thing he could do: act guilty and remorseful. He whimpered and tucked his tiny tail below his bottom, sitting down and looking at the floor.

"Bad doggie!" Rachel scooped Blaine up and placed him out in the hallway, shutting the door on his sad face. Kurt attempted to hide his smirk as Blaine gave him a solemn look. Rachel shook her head as she went to clean up her bookshelf.

Kurt did feel bad that Blaine was blamed for his wrongdoing. The look on his face when he was shunned from Rachel's room! It was pure sadness. A sadness only emerging from those who are most innocent. The innocent are labeled as such because they have such youth and inexperience that they haven't had time to be at fault or do something wrong. They are not mature enough to even be aware of another option apart from the "right" or "correct" one. Most often they have learned this single option from their mothers, bless their souls. They haven't grown enough to figure out other ways to act in a situation, enough to make independent decisions. It was this reason that made Kurt remorseful. Blaine the puppy was too young to know any better about any of this. He isn't old enough to know about the darker identities of the world.

* * *

Blaine awoke slowly, in a fuzzy daze, as his name registered in his brain. The tone of its utterance was not pleasant, he soon realized. Blinking again, he saw Rachel standing over him in her pajamas with a very stern look on her face. Blaine looked around him and realized why Rachel was so upset. Books were everywhere. Blaine didn't need to be a member of the Berry household for more than just one day to know that Rachel loved her bookshelf. And currently, it looked like _he_ was the culprit behind this destruction.

Also, Blaine was laying on the floor. He distinctly remembered Rachel picking him up, patting him on the head, and placing him at the foot of her bed last night. He stretched out on the folded pattern quilt and fell asleep there. Not on the carpeted floor where he was now.

She scolded Blaine, scooped him up, and put him outside her bedroom in the hallway. Before the door was slammed shut, Blaine swore he could detect a faint smirk forming across Kurt's feline face. It was subtle, just the slightest upturn of his mouth, followed closely by his whiskers curling upwards. It was over as quickly as it began. If you blinked, you would surely miss it. But Blaine didn't miss one part of Kurt's pleasure of Blaine's distress.

Making friends with this cat was going to be quite the task.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello dear readers! I'm back. I won't be able to update as often as I'd like in the future because my schedule is super crazy with school and band. But I hope you enjoy this chapter, as things start to heat up! As always, thanks for reading.  
**

* * *

It was finally Blaine's last day of being punished by sleeping in the hallway on the cold, hardwood floors rather than in Rachel's warm, fuzzy bed. Blaine woke up smiling because tonight he could finally sleep with adoring Rachel and her loving arms. The bad part about this was that he'd have to deal with Kurt again. No doubt Kurt would not appreciate Blaine back on the bed, hogging his precious Rachel's attention. Blaine sighed at this thought as he stretched his sore muscles.

If he listened hard he could faintly hear Rachel getting ready for school in her bathroom. He heard Kurt as well, probably giving Rachel a fond meow after she patted him on the head like she does every morning. Blaine was looking forward to when he would get his pat every morning. He couldn't stop his tail from wagging.

Rachel did her usual morning routine and still gave Blaine a kiss on the head before skipping off to school. As Blaine was eating his breakfast afterward, Kurt finally bounded in the kitchen.

"Morning, Kurt," Blaine said cheerfully.

Kurt stopped in his tracks briefly, giving Blaine a confused look, before continuing to his own bowl of breakfast that morning. Kurt ate in silence, occasionally sneaking glances at Blaine. Blaine didn't react.

After breakfast Kurt went to his favorite window overlooking the backyard to curl up for his morning nap. That was when Blaine approached him more directly.

"Kurt?"

"_What?_" Kurt demanded, his words stinging with infliction.

"I – er, just wanted to know if you wanted to play?"

"Again with the playing, Blaine? Do I need to spell it out for you? I am a _cat_. You are a _dog_. We are not supposed to get along. Now, if you'll excuse me _again_." Kurt ruffled his fur, turned his back to Blaine and resumed his position at the windowsill.

"Just because everyone says we're not supposed to doesn't mean it has to be that way, Kurt…" Blaine mumbled as he turned and walked away.

Blaine didn't know as he left that Kurt did, in fact, hear this last comment. The truth also was that Kurt really did wish he could get to know Blaine. Blaine was really a sweet puppy, and would never do anything wrong to Kurt. Kurt knew he couldn't say the same about Blaine, however. He's already harmed Blaine in so many ways.

* * *

Blaine had just fallen asleep himself when he heard a rustle, a squeaking sound, and a light thump on the tile floor. He woke up immediately after the thump. Could there be someone who broke into the house?

The guard dog inside him was on alert suddenly. As he stepped around the corner, he caught sight of Kurt's grey tail flicking behind him as he slipped out of the back door. It was just Kurt going…_where_? Suddenly the curious puppy inside Blaine prevailed.

He paused before stepping a paw outside. He'd been outside plenty of times with Rachel and Mr. and Mr. Berry. But never alone by himself! He watched how graceful and handsome Kurt looked as he prowled through the lawn, glancing around before sneaking to the back fence by the rose bush. Clearing his head briefly, Blaine decided he simply must find out where Kurt keeps disappearing to these afternoons. He stepped out onto the deck. Blaine ran, not as gracefully, across the lawn and located the hole in which Kurt used to squeeze himself through the iron fence.

Blaine, being not as slender and as Kurt, had some difficulty fitting through this opening. He had to dig a little more in the dirt so he could fit under it easier. It made his neatly combed fur a little ruffled, and his paws dirty, but for now Blaine didn't care. He was going to find what Kurt was up to.

This was going to be a much harder feat than Blaine anticipated, for when he broke free from the fence Kurt was nowhere in sight. He wondered how cats could move so fast and not leave any pawprints behind! Blaine suddenly remembered his sheer advantage over Kurt any day. His nose.

He crouched low to the ground sniffing left and right until he found it. Kurt's scent was still fresh. It was as if Kurt was in front of him right now, causing Blaine to shiver. He wasn't sure if it was from the cool, light breeze or that possibility of such close proximity to Kurt.

He followed Kurt's scent deeper and deeper into the trees. The tree cover progressed from large openings of sunlight to tiny patches here and there. That was when Kurt's scent started to falter. Blaine came to a fork in the trail and just had to guess one way over the other. Each way had the same faintness of scent. He was practically moving blind now; a dog's nose truly is like his eyes. Blaine looked around and saw a tree that looked oddly familiar. For all he knew, he could have passed it multiple times.

_Okay, Blaine, don't panic._ Blaine sat down and tried to gather his bearings. It was difficult because the trees were so thick. He didn't even know what time of day it was. He moved next to a tree trunk and put his head on his front paws, laying down. Blaine couldn't help himself from whimpering. He just wanted to find what Kurt was up to, but instead he went and got himself lost. Rachel must be heartbroken! At least Blaine will have finally done something to make Kurt happy.

Blaine must have dozed off in the warmth of the afternoon because when he woke up it was noticeably cooler, and the mood of his surroundings was different. He had this itchy feeling, like someone was watching him. He stood up and paced around trying to see if he could smell something…or someone. He paused in front of a tree, smelling something that smelled a bit like...Kurt?

"H-hello?" Blaine called out, attempting to be brave.

"Well hello, yourself, Blaine. My name is Sebastian."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So I'm sick, but I was able to find a break from my busy schedule to *finally* write more. I hope you enjoy, and thank you for continuing to read!**

* * *

"My name's Blaine," he managed to stutter out. The way Sebastian was circling Blaine, swishing his tail, and looking at him made him feel uncomfortable. He felt as though Sebastian was eying him like a juicy piece of meat just waiting for the right time to pounce and devour him whole. Blaine gulped.

"So what's a little mutt of a puppy doing all the way out here obviously far away from his mommy?" Sebastian had the way of making an insult not exactly sound like an insult. Blaine blinked as this comment registered, but Sebastian had already moved on. "What I mean is – " Sebastian chuckled, almost like a slow, deep cackle if you really analyzed it " – you must be lost."

Blaine didn't want to seem lost because then he'd look helpless in front of a very…put together cat. The way he held himself was almost like Kurt, but then again, so unlike Kurt. Sebastian's teeth for one thing seemed more oppressive. His incisors seemed pointed, and the way he smiled seemed more like a smirk. Kurt was so kind, in the few instances when he smiled at Blaine, that Blaine could just melt and feel like everything would be okay.

Sebastian had stopped circling Blaine. "Hmm? You lost?"

"Oh, I er – I was just out for a, um, walk."

"It looks like you've been out here for a while…how about you come and walk with me?" Sebastian pressed his flank to Blaine's and started walking. Blaine really had no choice but to follow.

* * *

Kurt finally had lost Blaine. The ignorant dog had no idea that cats weren't blind in their sense of smell. He could smell Blaine behind him the entire time. He hoped Blaine just gave up on following him and decided to go home. If Blaine had gotten lost out here, he'd be a goner. Kurt was heading to the rock to talk with Sebastian and his crew, but decided against it. It was getting quite dark – he'd forgotten how long he took leading Blaine astray. Kurt made his way home to not worry Rachel and Mr. and Mr. Berry when they returned. Kurt secretly hoped Blaine would be home when he got there as well.

* * *

Sebastian animatedly chatted with Blaine…well actually, he _flirted_ with Blaine. It was so subtle but so often that Blaine picked up on it eventually, and it was making Blaine's ears twitch uncomfortably. Sebastian also insisted on walking either next to Blaine or have Blaine walk in front of him. Blaine couldn't help but feel his eyes on his rump every single time they came across a path that required a single file line. Sebastian was so casual about it though, that it almost seemed so natural.

"Well looks like we're here." Sebastian stopped suddenly.

Blaine looked up and…he couldn't see the sky. Once his eyes adjusted, he noticed they were lounging underneath a huge boulder, in its shadow created by the moon hidden somewhere in the clouds. This rock was so massive that it blocked out all light from both the moon and the stars.

"Where are we, Sebastian?" Blaine inquired, somewhat nervously, pawing at the ground.

Sebastian grinned. "This is what I call home."

* * *

Kurt snuck through the porch door, blending in with the shadows of the night. He heard the garage door opening, a jingle of keys in a lock, and the back door open just as he settled in his perch on the windowsill.

Rachel came running in, and Kurt acted like he'd just woken up from a late night catnap. After Rachel had finished greeting Kurt she ran into her bedroom, calling Blaine's name. Kurt held his breath, hoping that Blaine had made it home safely.

Rachel came out of her room minutes later, addressing Mr. Berry. "Daddy? I can't find Blaine. He's not in my room."

Mr. Berry rubbed his tired eyes and said, "I'm sure he's here somewhere. He might be hiding because of the storm that's happening tonight. Go to sleep, I'm sure you'll find him in the morning."

Kurt gulped. No, they would not find Blaine in the morning, for Blaine was still outside, lost in the forest. And it was all Kurt's fault. _Screw what Sebastian thinks_, _I'm finding Blaine for Rachel_. Kurt leapt from the window to go outside into the cold night. It wasn't until after an hour of searching that he revised his thoughts to be: _screw what Sebastian thinks, I'm finding Blaine for ME._ He realized then that he truly cared about Blaine. Kurt just hoped it wasn't too late for the dog.

* * *

"You live out here? It isn't scary?" Blaine asked.

Sebastian chuckled/cackled. "I take care of myself, Blaine. I don't need any two-legged idiot giving me food when I can just catch it myself. I'm very independent, Blaine. One reason I like you so much is that you are so very…unlike me." Sebastian moved closer to Blaine, pressing Blaine into the coldness of the rock.

Blaine laughed nervously. "Well you should meet my friend, Kurt. He's very independent too."

Sebastian quickly turned his head at the sound of Kurt's name. "Kurt!"

Blaine was a bit frightened. "Yeah, do you know him?"

"Oh, er, yes. I do, as a matter of fact. A friend of mine." Sebastian rushed out. _So this was the dog Kurt mentioned…_.

* * *

"Blaine?!" Kurt was yelling now, frantically searching. He could hear thunder rumbling in the distance. It was too late, not just for Blaine, but for Kurt and Blaine's relationship. Kurt realized now how much he really did appreciate Blaine. Rachel needed Blaine, but Kurt needed him too, perhaps more. He didn't realize how much he liked Blaine as a dog, and as a friend. Kurt had always wondered what it'd feel like to cuddle next to him, as Blaine's coat was obviously fluffy, perhaps fluffier than his own. Kurt just wanted a friend to play with. Sure, Sebastian, Finn, and Santana were "friends" but he could never "play" with them. All those times Blaine asked Kurt if he wanted to play, he wished he'd said "yes." Kurt has forgotten what it is like to be a housepet with no worries and no fears. Blaine made him realize that. Yes, just _yes_, Blaine.

* * *

"Let's talk about _you_ more, Blaine."

"Oh, er, what about me?" Blaine tried to avoid his eye, but Sebastian somehow could always find his gaze again. He could feel the wind starting to pick up as his fur ruffled in the night air.

"I like you, Blaine."

"Oh, yes, I like you too Sebastian – " he choked out.

"No, Blaine. I _really_ like you. Lemme show you." Sebastian smirked harder than ever at this comment.

Sebastian moved in closer to Blaine, making Blaine shiver either from Sebastian's whiskers or the freezing rock next to him, he couldn't tell. "Sebastian what are you – ?!" Blaine shouted as Sebastian nuzzled his whiskers on Blaine's muzzle. Before Blaine could choke out anything else, Sebastian's mouth was crashing on Blaine's, practically sucking all of the air out of his immature puppy lungs.

* * *

"Blaine?" Kurt's ears perked up as he awoke from his dozing. He heard a high-pitched _yip! _which echoed with such ferocity in the darkness. "BLAINE!"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I probably sat down four separate times to write this scene. I hope it's action-packed enough for you! And yes, I wanted Sebastian to be very dramatic. I feel like he would like to play with his food before he eats it. Thank you for your support!  
**

* * *

Kurt ran toward the echoing shout of Blaine's as it slowly faded away into the darkness. _Of course,_ Kurt thought,_ Sebastian would take him to the rock._ He hoped he could get to Blaine before Sebastian got to him first. Kurt took off in a full sprint to the familiar boulder where he'd met Sebastian and his crew a few days ago. It felt like such a long time ago to Kurt.

* * *

Sebastian was positively leering at Blaine now, pinning him against the cold rock. Blaine could feel his claws digging into his shoulders as Sebastian licked Blaine's face. Blaine managed to choke out, "Sebastian – STOP!" as Sebastian dug his back claws into Blaine's tail causing Blaine to bark again in protest.

"You're just so…_delicious_, Blaine," Sebastian grazed his teeth along Blaine's ear, causing Blaine to shiver even harder in the cool night air.

* * *

Kurt approached the clearing not long after first hearing Blaine's cry. He stayed hunched in the bushes as he watched the scene before him. Blaine was crushed against the gray rock wall, Sebastian straddling him. His dark brown tail was swishing back and forth calmly as he pressed his paws into Blaine's shoulders and sides. It was sickening how natural and at ease Sebastian looked in comparison to Blaine's anxiousness. Blaine was positively terrified. Blaine probably had never had anyone express attraction to him, let alone come on to him so forcefully. Kurt felt terrible for allowing Blaine to get lost and Sebastian to find him. Blaine might never forgive him, but at least Kurt was going to save him from any more mistreatment on Sebastian's behalf.

Kurt leaped out of the bushes with his hackles and teeth bared. "You step away from him, Sebastian," Kurt growled.

Sebastian's ears swiveled toward the sound of Kurt's voice, the ripped one moving somewhat slower. "Oh, ssspeaking of Kurt." Sebastian kept one of his paw's on Blaine's chest, keeping him pinned awkwardly as Kurt approached them. Blaine's eyes widened at the sight of him. He attempted to choke out a greeting, but Sebastian only pressed harder on his chest.

"I said," Kurt began again, "Step away from him."

"Kurt, this is a private affair. Your silly _human_ Rachel wouldn't want you to forget your manners, Kurtie, now would she?" He smirked, his yellow eyes narrowing.

Kurt's lip curled at Sebastian's insulting comment about Rachel. _Oh, he was definitely not bringing Rachel into this_. His gray ears were turned back as he growled, advancing toward Sebastian. "You get your furry, mutt paws off of him or I'll rip your ear off completely."

Sebastian sighed. "Always have to bring violence into this, huh Kurtie? Have it your way." And with that he took the scruff of Blaine's neck within his teeth and leapt onto a lower platform that made up the entire rock. He leapt from ledge to ledge, obviously experienced in doing this before, until he was at the very top, still clutching a terrified Blaine in his mouth. "Oh, this will be fun, huh? You wanted to play, Kurt. Let'sss play."

Kurt ran full on at the boulder, claws out as he tried to leap onto the first platform that Sebastian made use of. His jump was a bit short however, resulting in his claws scraping painfully at the rock as he fell back on the hard earth. This action was met with a cackle from Sebastian. "Come Blaine, and watch your friend fail miserably to save you. It's pathetic."

Kurt couldn't see Blaine on the rock; he was presumably as close to the center of it as possible, terrified of any motion near the edge, as he was whimpering desperately, "N-no, that's-s okay S-Sebastian," then giving a high-pitched bark. Sebastian laughed terribly.

Kurt had to think of another way to get on the rock, since climbing up the old fashioned way would be too difficult. You would think because Sebastian was a bigger cat it would slow him down; his strength outnumbered Kurt's grace in this situation. Well, he would just have to find a way to make use of his grace, then. Surveying his surroundings, it was a pretty empty clearing. It was, after all, a clearing. Not a tree within the radius of the boulder, the density of the forest existing all on the outer edge of the clearing. Wait a second…there were _trees_ _along the outer edge_.

Kurt calmly strolled over to a tree with a branch hanging precariously close to the boulder. It was a long shot, but Kurt was willing to take any risk at this point to save Blaine from Sebastian's paws. With a running start, Kurt clamored up the tree, higher and higher until he could see the pair. Blaine's eyes were wide with fear and trepidation. He was positively shaking uncontrollably, his tail between his legs. One of Blaine's legs, Kurt could see was slightly bloodied with a clean cut on the top of his thigh running angrily downward. It was too perfect…someone must have deliberately carved it into Blaine's chocolate skin.

"Wha-what did you do to him Sebastian?!" Kurt cried in horror from his perch in the bough of the tree.

"Oh this?" Sebastian ran a toe over Blaine's cut ever so lightly, and Blaine winced. "I had to make sure your dog wouldn't get any ideas about trying to escape from up here. I suppose I didn't need it since he's so afraid of heights anyway…."

Suddenly, Kurt ran out onto the branch closest to the rock, _here goes nothing_, and leapt forward, paws outstretched for the hard surface of the rock. His front paws hit the edge while his back paws followed and scrambled to support him, digging into the side of the rock. Before Sebastian had a moment to grasp what had just happened, Kurt had pulled himself full onto the peak of the boulder, hackles raised, and teeth bared at the malicious cat named Sebastian.

Sebastian hissed. "You don't give up do you, Kurt?" He started to circle Kurt as he spoke. "Why can't you just understand that you lost, Kurt? Blaine told me how mean you were to him. He told me how sad he was every day. And I listened to him. He doesn't care about you anymore, Kurt," Sebastian spat.

"I don't care if Blaine no longer gives a damn about me, but _I_ give a damn about him!" Kurt hissed back in response. When Blaine heard Kurt say this, a small gasp escaped from his mouth.

Sebastian pounced on Kurt, obviously no longer wanting to hear him speak any more. His claws dug into Kurt's flank briefly, before Kurt expertly rolled on his back using his hind legs to scratch at Sebastian's underside. Red droplets of Kurt's blood arose, matting his beautiful fur, as Kurt threw Sebastian off of him, pouncing on his chest and biting at his ears. They went back and forth like this until Sebastian threw Kurt far enough and hard enough that Kurt didn't immediately advance again.

"I must say, for a house cat your skills are not as pathetic as I thought they'd be. Still, nonetheless, look who's going to lose, hm?" Sebastian's ear was red and dirty with being thrown in the dirt as he advanced toward Kurt, lying near the edge of the rock. Kurt's breathing was shallow as he looked into the eyes of his opponent. It was all over now. Sebastian was going to win. Kurt twisted his head ever so slightly and looked at Blaine who had just appeared beside him, limping with difficulty because of his leg.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered, surprised.

"Ah yes, Blaine, fantastic. This will make it all the more exciting if you watch. I do require you to be out of the danger zone, however. Wouldn't want to get you all messy, now." Sebastian ran at Blaine, casually throwing him behind him as he stalked Kurt once more. Blaine hit the ground hard, yelping in pain as his bad leg hit the stone. Kurt saw him pass out.

Kurt could feel the calm breeze from the edge of the boulder blowing at his tail. To think, he was seconds away from falling into that calmness, and the inevitably of death following... It would all end. Sebastian grinned maniacally as he began pushing Kurt off. Kurt attempted to fight back, clinging on, but his strength was positively drained. His front paws were clinging to the edge, rear ones scrambling to try to get some sort of temporary footing. Once he would find one, the rock would crumble away. He held on for dear life with his front claws. If he was going to die, it wasn't without first trying his hardest not to.

Sebastian stood above Kurt, looking down at him. "It's a pity it had to end like this, Kurt. You really were such a great henchman. I'm sure Finn, Puck, and Santana will miss you. It was, of course, a positively _tragic_ accident." He placed his dark paws over Kurt's dirty gray ones slowly sliding them, drawing out Kurt's inevitable death for as long as possible. Kurt closed his eyes, blood pounding in his ears.

As Kurt was preparing for death, suddenly the pressure of Sebastian's paws on his own was released. He blinked open and saw a blur of black and white. Suddenly he was being dragged back up onto the rock by the scruff of his neck! Had Sebastian decided to be merciful?

As he blinked and the scene came into focus, he laid eyes on his rescuer.

* * *

**A/N: Please leave a review and let me know what you thought!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Will Sebastian finally be defeated? Read to find out!**

* * *

Kurt's head was spinning and somehow he had fallen over onto his side. He blinked trying desperately to make out the scene in front of him. He could hear hissing and scratching as the blur of fur in front of him spiraled sickeningly. When he finally was able to see clear enough, he saw the cat that must have saved him. There was no mistaking the distinct tuxedo-like front and large white feet. It was Finn.

"Finn?" Kurt croaked out.

Sebastian was positively livid. His plan of disposing of Kurt without anyone else knowing has backfired. Finn managed to thrown Sebastian off of him, disorienting him momentarily, to shout "Kurt!" and run to him. Finn rubbed his muzzle on Kurt's cheek to offer some source of comfort. "Oh God, Kurt!"

Kurt sat up now and said, "Finn, Blaine – go to him. Don't worry about me." Finn nodded and ran to Blaine, licking his face to attempt to revive him.

Kurt stood on shaky legs just as Sebastian regained his acute senses. Sebastian ran at Kurt again, claws out. He pinned Kurt for a short second and scratched Kurt's flank with his hind legs. Kurt managed to find some strength within him to roll over, this time pinning Sebastian and snarling at him. Sebastian kicked Kurt in the stomach, disabling him as Sebastian wiggled out from Kurt's grasp.

Kurt coughed as he stood again, rushing away from Sebastian's teeth to where Finn was trying to see if Blaine was alright. Finn was attempting to clean around Blaine's leg. "Just…" Kurt took a shaky breath, "Just give up Sebastian! It's three against one, can't you get it?"

Sebastian hissed and spat up a mouthful of blood. "No, Kurt I cannot. Blaine is still mine, Kurt. But it also seems one of my henchmen has forgotten his _rightful place_." And with that, Sebastian ran at Finn growling.

Finn was a longer cat than Sebastian, yet Sebastian still had more muscle on his frame. Finn was able to throw Sebastian off of him at this first attack, however. "I don't want to fight you, man. Just let Kurt and Blaine go, and then I'll do whatever you want. I'll still be your…" Finn sighed in defeat, "henchman, or whatever." He turned to walk toward Kurt who was rubbing his muzzle against Blaine's ear. This answer was not good enough for Sebastian, however. Finn had to be punished for interfering with his disposal of Kurt.

In that instant, Kurt looked up just in time to see Finn writhe backwards, yelping. Sebastian had dug his claws into Finn's back, mouth closed around the scruff of his neck. Kurt blinked and the next thing he knew Sebastian had spun Finn around, releasing him over the edge of the rock. Kurt gasped and ran to the edge, only to see the still form of Finn lying at the foot of the rock. His fur was dusty and his eyes were closed. The handsome tomcat had fallen for the last time.

"Sebastian, you are such a pile of mouse dung!" A new, female voice rang through the clearing. Kurt swiveled around and made his way back to shield Blaine from any new threat.

Another snarl echoed this insult, this time from a beige cat with a dark stripe down his back.

"Santana! Puck!" Kurt rushed out a greeting.

"Honestly, enough with the unwanted visitors!" Sebastian advanced toward the newcomers, teeth and claws showing. His fur was puffed up, making him look twice his size.

"Kurt, take Blaine with you. We'll take care of _him_," Puck growled, his tail swishing menacingly.

Kurt didn't need to be told twice. He wasn't sure how many more saviors he was going to be given. "Blaine, honey, we need to go." But Blaine was still in no condition to travel, especially with his leg.

"Take him by the scruff, just get out of here!" Santana shouted, her feline eyes not once wavering from Sebastian's.

"I'm sorry, Blaine." Kurt took Blaine in his teeth and flinched as Blaine wailed as his leg was moved. With this extra weight, there was no way Kurt was going to be able to make the jump to the tree that he had first arrived on. No way to go but down the way Sebastian had come. As he managed to leap from platform to platform with some difficultly, he heard Santana and Puck's snarling and claws scraping against the rock and echoing throughout the clearing. Kurt finally landed on the hard ground, a tingling feeling setting throughout his limbs. He saw Finn, a fallen warrior, and felt a moment of sorrow as he glanced at him briefly before running back into the forest.

Kurt ran. He ran so hard and so fast that his limbs were screaming at his brain to just stop. Everything just needed to _stop_. He had no more strength left. Blaine was slipping slowly from his grasp as he used all of his energy just to keep a firm hold on him. He ran so hard that he didn't realize when it had started raining. He had no choice but to stop now, for Blaine would become slippery and for sure fall from his mouth. He found a cave-like structure – a good temporary form of shelter from this treacherous storm. He gently set Blaine down upon the cool floor of the cave, and Blaine hissed in pain as his bad leg was moved once again, his eyes watering.

"I'm so sorry, Blaine." Kurt whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: A much needed break from all of the action. I wanted to explore the possibilities with Kurt and Blaine having such an increase in the magnitude of their senses. Blaine's sense of smell and Kurt's whiskers, for example. Enjoy!**

* * *

The cave was cold and damp, but Kurt knew it would be more so if they were outside in the freezing rain. Kurt laid a shivering Blaine carefully near the back of the cave, as far from the entrance as possible.

"Oh my gosh, Blaine. You're freezing," Kurt said, concerned.

"-s'not t-that bad," Blaine uttered.

Kurt moved to lay down between Blaine and the coolness of the cave wall, attempting to insulate him from the cold. There was still a draft from the open cave entrance, however, but nonetheless Blaine's shivering did lessen. Blaine sighed into Kurt's silver fur, resting his head on Kurt's side. Kurt sighed now, at least knowing that he could make Blaine feel even a little bit better after everything that had just happened.

Kurt watched the puppy next to him breathe slowly. His chocolate fur rose up and down, water droplets still clinging to the ends like rain on a spiderweb. His damp paws were curled about him, probably in even worse condition with all of the walking he must have done. Kurt saw Blaine's little red collar, with its phrase "I belong to Rachel Berry!" stitched on it with a gold star following his name. Kurt's blue collar said the same phrase, likewise with a small golden star next to his name. Blaine's ears were heartbreaking. They weren't at their usual perkiness, now drooping about Blaine's small face, concealing part of it.

When Kurt thought that Blaine had fallen asleep, Blaine whispered, "Did you mean what you s-s-said…that you…care about me…Kurt?"

"Actually I believe I said that I do give a damn about you, Blaine," Kurt attempted to chuckle lightly.

Blaine gave a small smile and looked up at Kurt. The gold within Blaine's eyes was especially noticeable. "You know what I mean."

Kurt looked at Blaine's gorgeous eyes for a second and then said, "Yes. I do Blaine. I care about you. _So_ much."

Blaine nodded as he gazed into Kurt's blue-grey eyes. He felt his throat constrict a bit as his eyes watered. "I care about you too, Kurt."

Kurt shook his head, swallowing his own tears. "You shouldn't."

"But what – ?"

"Blaine…. Stop. I hated you before I even knew you. I put you in so much danger with Sebastian – "

"What happened with Sebastian wasn't your fault, Kurt. Kurt, look at me." Blaine attempted to catch Kurt's gaze.

Kurt was looking out into the rain, absolutely beside himself, watching the wind dance in the branches of the trees.

"Kurt…please."

Blaine sat up slowly, taking care of his bad leg, finding Kurt's gaze. He rubbed his soft cheek against Kurt's. "Sebastian was not your fault."

Kurt released the tears he was holding. "It was Blaine….it was..." he whispered. "If I didn't…if I hadn't left you…"

"Shhh. I'm not blaming you, Kurt. You're here now." Blaine tentatively licked Kurt's ear.

"Blaine…I…" Kurt melted into Blaine's touch.

"Yes?" Blaine asked as he licked Kurt's other ear, rubbing his muzzle against Kurt's cheek. The pattering of the rain on the outside of the cave grew louder.

Kurt hesitated. He knew he didn't deserve it back - Blaine didn't owe him anything - …but he still felt this way about Blaine. "I love you."

Blaine paused from nuzzling Kurt, finding his gaze once again, looking into Kurt's moonlight eyes. "I love you too, Kurt."

Kurt gave a small gasp. How could this dog whom he has harmed so much, love him, Kurt? "I…are…you sure?" Kurt inquired, still in shock.

"Never been more sure of anything in my life. And I've had a pretty short life so far," Blaine chuckled. "When Rachel first introduced me to you, I knew I would like you. But then I thought you hated me because of all the things you did…but for some reason I never stopped liking you. I guess no matter what you do, I'll still like you…well, love you, Kurt. You stopped Sebastian from having his way with me. And I care about you too, Kurt. So much. If that's not love, I don't know what is." Blaine nuzzled Kurt again, feeling him shiver at his touch. Blaine then whispered, "Shh," calming Kurt again.

Blaine brought his nose against Kurt's, so that they were looking into each other's eyes intently – hazel on blue. Blaine arched his muzzle and mouth toward Kurt ever so slightly, and Kurt followed his movement. The small distance between them was closed with a kiss.

It was slightly awkward, Blaine's puppy tongue being slightly larger than Kurt's feline one, yet still innocent, beautiful, and perfect. Blaine shivered as Kurt's tongue brushed over one of his sensitive nerves in his mouth. Kurt tasted amazing. Being this close to Kurt, Blaine could smell him even more now. He smelled of the forest, Rachel, and well...just _Kurt._ Kurt's whiskers were in a frenzy, just feeling Blaine there with him in the moment, his glands on the sides of his mouth stimulated.

When they broke apart, they both sighed. Blaine went to stand up on his hind legs, in such a bliss forgetting about his injury, but hissing as weight was put on his back leg and the feeling set in.

"Blaine...you're really hurt," Kurt said, worried.

"It's nothing really…I just n-need to lay down." Blaine shakily slumped over onto his side.

"Will you let me at least clean it up a little?" Kurt asked. "I'll be careful."

Blaine closed his eyes, nodding slowly, resting his head on the cold floor of the cavernous shelter. He knew it had to be done.

Kurt gently pressed the tip of his paw to the outside of Blaine's leg. He slowly moved it inwards near the cut, patting Blaine's fur lightly, watching for when Blaine flinched. He did when Kurt was about two inches from the scratch. Kurt withdrew his paw immediately.

"Okay?" Kurt asked.

Blaine bit his tongue and nodded, closing his eyes.

Kurt had to at least clean up the cut, if he couldn't mend it all the way at the moment. He tentatively pressed his tongue to Blaine's fur, licking about an inch away from the cut itself, attempting to clean the dried blood. With every lick he felt Blaine wince underneath him. After some work, Kurt was still far from cleaning near the wound.

"Blaine? Honey?" Kurt nuzzled Blaine's cheek.

"What? Is it bad? Are you finished?" Blaine whispered, shaking.

"I'd like to get closer to it. The blood is worse right near it. This may sting even more, and I just wanted to tell you before I do it." Kurt looked apologetic.

"Do what you have to do." Blaine said tersely, looking away and closing his eyes, attempting to listen to the rain outside rather than thinking about the pain shooting up his upper thigh like needles.

Kurt bent down over Blaine's wound and just went for it, licking right near the bottom edge of the gash. This was met by an excruciating whimper from Blaine.

"I'm sorry Blaine," Kurt said licking his cheek. "Try not to pay attention to it. I'll be quick."

Blaine's blood was dried and made his wound look ugly. Kurt gave Blaine a sympathetic look and bent down once again, licking more and more. At least now Kurt would be able to assess it more accurately with it cleaned up. He licked more and more attempting to have it clean quickly to put Blaine out of his agony. Blaine was chewing on his tongue profusely attempting to not howl out. He still winced and whimpered with every motion of Kurt's tongue, however.

"Okay, I think it's cleaned up enough now," Kurt said.

Shaking, Blaine turned toward Kurt. "It's d-done?"

Kurt's eyed watered as he pressed his gray forehead to Blaine. "Yes, Blaine. It's all over."

Blaine smiled and said, "I love you." He passed out with his head laying on Kurt.

"I love you, too."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So I finally finished it. What a way to end 2012, huh? Enjoy and please leave me a review with your thoughts! Thank you.**

* * *

"Blaine…wake up." Kurt lightly prodded Blaine's shoulder with his paw. "Blaine, honey."

Blaine mumbled something inarticulate in his sleep, his eyelids fluttering. Kurt wished he could just stay and watch Blaine like this forever. His long puppy ears were draped delicately on his face, partially obscuring his eyes. Blaine looked so vulnerable, yet so peaceful. Kurt would never take advantage of Blaine, especially not with his fresh injury, but Kurt leaned into Blaine's muzzle, rubbing his whiskered cheek along it.

Blaine started to chuckle, "That tickles…" and smiled in his sleep, shuffling his paws.

"Come on Blaine, we have to go." Kurt licked Blaine's ear.

Blaine started to blink his eyes open, slowly, and one at a time. "Kurt?" His voice was husky. Kurt tried not to think about how undeniably adorable it was. "Wha?" He blinked his hazel eyes that were still full and heavy with sleep.

"It's time to wake up, love," Kurt said, kissing him.

Blaine grinned, still laying down.

"What?" Kurt asked as he sat on his hind legs, flicking his tail.

"You called me love." Blaine shrugged and sat up. "I like it," he said as he stole a kiss. "But where do we have to go?" He yawned and arched his back, stretching.

"Home," Kurt said simply. "It's morning and the rain's stopped. We can go home to Rachel and her dads now." Kurt glanced at Blaine's leg. It was a little less inflamed than last night, yet it still looked painful. "How is your leg?"

"Much better. I think your tongue is magic." Blaine smiled and ruffled his coat.

Blaine stopped stretching and ran to the cave entrance. "Look, Kurt! Look at how sunny it is!" He ran outside, skipping as best as he could with his lame leg. He spun around and fell on his back, curling his front paws upward to his chest.

"Blaine, be careful!" Kurt sat at the cave entrance. But then even he laughed when he saw how carefree and adorable Blaine looked.

"Aw come on, Kurt! It's fun," Blaine looked over and smiled.

At that moment Kurt was reminded yet again of how much of a puppy Blaine truly was. Seeing him laying in the grassy meadow before him, he realized just how small Blaine was. His chocolate fur shimmered beneath the sun's rays. He batted playfully at a monarch butterfly that traveled overhead. Blaine bounded up and skipped to Kurt. "Kurrrrrttt," he said.

Kurt gave in. "Alright, alright!" And Kurt ran out ahead of Blaine prancing playfully in the grass, tail held high and proud. He crouched down and stalked a squirrel that was busy eating a nut from a nearby tree.

"Kurt?"

"Shh!" Kurt hissed.

"Don't hurt him!" Blaine piped up.

Kurt's bottom wiggled as his tail swished even faster, yet barely making a sound in the brush. He leapt at the squirrel, a grey blur in the air, but the squirrel was faster and scurried up the tree.

Kurt just laughed. "I could get him if I wanted, but I think it's more fun to scare them." He fell backwards on the grass looking at the canopy of the forest around him. Blaine soon came over and lay down next to him, nuzzling his head in the crook of Kurt's slender neck.

"I wish we could just stay like this forever," Blaine remarked. Sinking into Kurt even more.

"Mmm, me too." Kurt licked Blaine's ear. "But Rachel will be missing us! Perhaps you more than me…" Kurt trailed off.

"Stop it right now, Kurt." Blaine turned toward him in the grass. "You're Rachel's first pet. She loves you so much." Kurt avoided Blaine's gaze. "And I love you, so that should be good enough for you." Blaine grinned.

"Yeah, but I can see the way she looks at you. You're so cute Blaine, really," a blush crept up Kurt's neck.

Blaine sighed. "I am, aren't I?" He licked Kurt's nose. "But you are too, Kurt. So you're right, let's get back to Rachel!"

He sat up and nudged Kurt to sit up as well. He let Kurt lead, as Blaine had no idea where in this gargantuan forest they were. Blaine glanced back to the cave one last time. "I'm actually going to miss this cave…"

"How so?" Kurt inquired.

"Well it was where you first kissed me and told me that you loved me," Blaine simply said, "And I like that part about it."

Kurt pondered this for a second and then nodded himself. "Me too."

Kurt and Blaine took their time as they made their way back to Rachel's. They stopped and sniffed interesting smells; Blaine attempted to stalk a squirrel himself but miserably failed. Kurt remarked that he would teach Blaine his ways sometime. They would have all the time in the world together, though. It was just them and their loving Rachel and her dads. Blaine's leg would heal and Rachel would kiss Blaine and Kurt on the head every night before going to sleep. Rachel was in tears when they arrived home safely and Blaine and Kurt got extra treats for dinner. They curled up together under the warm windowsill afterwards, lazily planting kisses on different places of each other's furry bodies. They could get used to this.

* * *

**~ End ~**


End file.
